


【ggad】Pocky game(伪)

by mikunanana



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikunanana/pseuds/mikunanana
Summary: 格林德沃从麻瓜世界带了手信(Pocky)给邓不利多时间线：血盟前





	【ggad】Pocky game(伪)

**Author's Note:**

> 逛了一个圈，都没搜到ggad Pocky game梗粮（虽然是老梗了orz）,是我搜索方法错误吗？有的话求告知！

阿~不~思------  
这个名字的主人听到那微弱的呼叫声后，便激动地走近了窗边，把窗户推开。

“盖尔！你回来了！你怎么站在这里不进来？”

“现在进了。”

格林德沃从窗户爬进邓不利多的房间，动作流畅敏捷，仿佛已经习惯如常。

“我的意思是从正门进入，不是偷偷摸摸从窗户爬进来.....”

“我也想从正门进入啊，但是你那个疯子弟弟不让我进，要怪怪他。”

“盖尔，都说了很多次，他不是叫疯子弟弟，他叫阿不福思。”

格林德沃没有理会他，他爬进邓不利多的房间后，第一件做的事情就是走近邓不利多，向他连环追问。

“这几天沒看见我觉得寂寞吗？有想念我吗？现在看见我是不是很高兴？”

步步逼近的格林德沃把邓不利多吓倒了，便很自然地往后退了几步，加上接二连三的问题令他头脑有点转不过来。

“嘛，有一点点吧....”

“只有一点点吗.... 我可是很想快点和你见面，一回来就跑过来找你啊......”

格林德沃小声抱怨。

“嗯？你刚才说什么？”

“没什么，我说你没有跟我一起去实在太可惜了，原来麻瓜世界十分有趣！那里的世界....blablablablabla”

邓不利多细心地聆听格林德沃所说的每一个字，他双目发光，不时更发出感叹的声音。对麻瓜充满好奇的邓不利多，在格林德沃邀请他的时候，他当然也想跟着一起去麻瓜世界游览一下，探索一番，体验格林德沃刚才所说的每一个经历。可是，邓不利多知道自己不能够这样做，他不可以为了满足自己的私欲，丢下他的弟妹，自己跑去玩，尽管他一直很想像格林德沃一样周游各地 。如果不用留在戈德里克山谷照顾弟妹，邓不利多可能早就远走高飞了。在这里，他唯一庆幸的事情就是遇上格林德沃。

格林德沃说到一半后，终于记起来邓不利多家的目的。说到一半后，他向邓不利多展示了一个红色长方盒子，盒子上印有P O C K Y 这五个英文字母，字母背后印有类似饼干棒的图案。

“啊，我从刚才就想问你了，这个是什么东西？我从来没有看过。”

这是我带给你的手信，是麻瓜世界的零食，巧克力饼干棒。

听到麻瓜世界这四个字， 邓不利多双目再次发光。他从格林德沃的手中小心翼翼接过零食，把它像一件宝物好好对待。

“谢谢你，盖尔！我一定会好好收藏！”

邓不利多露出像小孩子收到礼物时那天真灿烂的笑容。格林德沃看着反应带点幼气但可爱的邓不利多，他无法把视线转移到其他地方，深深被吸引着。

“盖尔？”

“嗯！你喜欢就好了....嗯？不对...你不打算拆开它来吃吗？”

格林德沃终于回过神来，他心想如果邓不利多不拆开它来吃，那整件事就没意义，他想尽办法令邓不利多拆开它。

“阿尔，你现在不吃，哪什么时候吃？”

“吃？我没有打算吃掉。麻瓜食物这么珍贵，我当然要一辈子保存啊！”

“一......一辈子！？这....这样不太好啊，麻瓜食物很容易变坏，放久了会发臭.....大概.....”

那个热爱甜食的邓不利多竟然说出惊人的发言，这突如其来的情况令格林德沃目瞪口呆。格林德沃现在只能够拼命解释，希望他快点拆开吃。

“嗯....或许也是....我还是先念个防止腐烂的魔咒，再好好保存，就没问题了。”

“..............”

格林德沃吸了一口气让自己冷静，无奈地拨弄着自己的头发。他捉住了邓不利多那只拿起魔杖准备施咒的手，令邓不利多停止了施咒。

“盖尔，你怎么了？”

阻止了邓不利多后，他接着拿起零食，把纸盒包装打开。

“盖尔，你在做什么？不是说送给我吗！？现在你却把它抢走而且擅自拆开？”

邓不利多生气得像个五岁小孩被抢走玩具后大发脾气一样。他想把零食抢回，可惜格林德沃举高了他拿着零食的手，高度关系令邓不利多无法取回。两人虽然看似同年，但其实邓不利多比格林德沃年长，身高却被他矮，这件事情令邓不利多十分在意。

“还，给，我！”

“你为什么对麻瓜世界的东西这么着迷？我们比他们高级多了，他们的东西不配我们。”

“我就是喜欢！”

格林德沃就像拿着逗猫棒，不停地调戏小猫邓不利多往上跳，他十分享受地欣赏着邓不利多的表情。

邓不利多终于跳累了，他喘着气，坐到床边休息。格林德沃也坐在他身旁，抚抚邓不利多的头，但邓不利多把头转向另一边，故意不理会格林德沃。

“宝贝，不要生气了。你喜欢的话我下次给你多买一盒，不对，下次买一箱送给你。”

“真的吗？那约好了？”

“嗯嗯嗯，还有其他麻瓜世界的甜吃，都带给你。”

“好，我等你！”

看见邓不利多露出满足的笑容，格林德沃也会心一笑。

“你刚才跳了这么久，肚子饿了吧？”

“有点...”

“那我们现在一起吃吧！”

格林德沃把包装打开，一阵巧克力香味散发出来。他给了邓不利多一条，然后各自开始品尝。等了这么久，格林德沃终于可以进行他的计划了.....

“咳咳，你知道吗，麻瓜们有一种特别的方式吃这种饼干棒。”

“嗯，他们是怎样吃的？”

「Get!!!!! 邓不利多成功掉入圈套」格林德沃在心中狂欢和暗笑。

“两人各咬住一头，然后同时开始吃.......用文字说可能不太清楚，我们一起用动作示范一下！”

“可...可是...我...”

“嗯，怎么了？”

格林德沃打算把手伸进包装袋内拿一条饼干棒，但他摸索了一会，什么也没有拿到。格林德沃只好把包装袋拿起来看，发现里面已经空了，只剩下一些碎块。

“那个饼干棒... 我都吃光了...”

“什么？”

“因为实在太好吃了，对不起盖尔....”

邓不利多面带歉意，不好意思地说出来。格林德沃再次陷入无奈当中...

“没事.... 是我太小看你了...”

“你在生气吗 ...”

看见邓不利多楚楚可怜的眼神，格林德沃又怎会忍心责怪他呢？他把邓不利多粘着饼干碎块的嘴角擦干净。

“宝贝，我怎会舍得对你生气呢？”

他一边温度抚抚邓不利多的头，一边安慰。这次邓不利多没把头转向另一边，还比之前更靠近格林德沃。

“好，我现在就出发去麻瓜世界给你带吃的！”

格林德沃站了起来准备再次出发，却被邓不利多拉着衣袖。

“在这里和我待多一会....

“因为我不在你会寂寞吗？”

“我.....我的意思是先休息一会下周出发也不迟吧.....”

尽管邓不利多逃避了格林德沃的注视，但格林德沃看见他的双目流露了一份寂寞，便躺在他身旁，

“嗯，那就下周出发....”

也许格林德沃累了，他躺在邓不利多的肩膀上睡着了。看见睡着的格林德沃，邓不利多拿起床边的Pocky红色纸盒包装注视着，

“这个是你第一次送给我的礼物，我当然想好好保存.......”

完

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢观看！如果反响好的话会写续（正）作（篇）  
> \\(^ω^）/


End file.
